Much ado about a heck of a lot
by Fyre2
Summary: Set in season two/three as a reply to a challenge. Drama class, Joyce/Giles, andperhaps a younger sibling for Buffy who is less of a whiny brat than Dawn?


A/N: Kay, this *would* be under my other name, which is Star, but I got frozen, for putting up interactive fic, so I will republish under Star when I can.  
  
This was a challenge, when I had writer's block, from my good friend, Insane1. And she's trying it with Mrs O-Town, so I guess try theirs, *after* you've reviewed, of course! ^_^  
  
Challenge: An unexpected pregnancy (like i said...sucker for soapies at the moment...oooh maybe more than one even...lol...but then at least ONE has to come to term) A can of coke Something from Shakespeare (don't ask) An affair (See above reasoning) A reference to the ep 'Reptile Boy' (again...don't ask. and if you've chosen a 'normal' universe fic...it can be about the frat party sneaking thing...or even just use one of the quotes) Cordy must be called 'Queen C' at least once Must be at least 5 chapters (doesn't matter how long they are) and at most 20  
  
  
  
"Much ado about a heck of a lot"  
  
Chapter One- I never knew Drama was mandatory!  
  
Buffy drained the coke can, and put it down. Willow and Xander were staring at her.  
  
  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Buff, you just drank five cans of coke!" Xander said. "It's impressive."  
  
"And kinda gross,' Willow added.  
  
"I was thirsty! And Giles's workouts have been getting harder, and it's hot. I'm allowed!" Buffy said defensively.  
  
"Yeah, but five cans?" Xander queried.  
  
"Are ya feeling threatened?" Willow asked, with a small grin.  
  
"Well, yeah! It's not everyday ya meet a girl who can down five cans of coke! Be still my heart!" Xander joked.  
  
"Welcome to the Slayer constitution,' Buffy joked back, then noticed Willow's expression at Xander's last comment. Hastily, she changed the subject.  
  
"Are we Bronzing it tonight? " she asked. Willow gave her a thankful smile.  
  
  
  
"I don't know. Is deadboy coming?" Xander replied. 'Oh look, how sweet! The little nerds are planning an invasion!" Cordelia's sidekick Harmony said as she walked past with Cordelia.  
  
"Ah, Queen C, how nice of you to train another one," Xander said saracstically.  
  
"Actually, that one was kinda lame,' Buffy said, thinking it over.  
  
"Lameness was in there," Willow agreed.  
  
"whatever!' Harmony said, and flounced off.  
  
"Is there a reason you're still here?" Xander asked Cordelia, who was still waiting by their table.  
  
"Oh, like the fact I'm near you doesn't raise your coolness factor by at least three points!" she shot back. "The only reason I'm here is to warn you, cos I figure, you've saveed the world and stuff, so I thought I owed it to you."  
  
"Is the world ending again? I thought that happened last week?" Buffy said, sitting up. Cordelia looked confused.  
  
"Whatever. I just wanted to warn you that there's a new Drama club play, and Snyder's making it mandatory to audition if he catches you before the lists are full," she said.  
  
The Slayerettes exchanged mutual expressions of panic.  
  
"And he's heading right for your table! Oh well, good luck and all,' Cordelia said, insincerely as she walked off.  
  
  
  
Snyder approached them.  
  
"Miss Summers, Miss Rosenberg, and Mr Harris! Quite a collection of you young slackers! You are of course signing up for the Drama club play?" he asked, an icy tone in his voice conveying the fact that it wasn't a question.  
  
"well, we *would* sir, but I. I have bronchitis!" Buffy said brightly, then coughed a couple of times.  
  
"Hmmm. Somehow, that doesn't seem quite beleivable. But you can stil sign up. That will have cleared up in a couple of days, and the auditions are next Thursday," Snyder said triumphantly. "No more objections? Good, I didn't think so."  
  
"Um, Principal Snyder? Um, what play *is* it?" Willow asked. He turned.  
  
"I believe it is Much Ado About Nothing, Miss Rosenberg," he said, and walked away.  
  
"Willow? Why'd ya ask?" Xander asked. Willow shrugged.  
  
"Some of Shakespeare's plays are quite good, and Much Ado is on our list as plays to study,' she replied.  
  
"Guess auditioning is happning," Buffy said, glumly, as the trio left to sign up.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
When they went to the corridor, a little group of people were walking away, depressed from the lists.  
  
"Do you think they're sad because they couldn't sign up?" Willow asked. Buffy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"More likely because they *could*."  
  
Oz was waiting for them, and when Willow came up, gently kissed her.  
  
"That was fun!" she said cheerfully, then played with a piece of hair. He smiled.  
  
"So how'd you know where to look for me?" she asked.  
  
"I heard Snyder talk about the play. Figured you guys would sign up," Oz said.  
  
"Are you gonna audition too?" Willow asked. Oz pointed to his name.  
  
"Cool!" Willow said. The others stared at her. " I mean, that Oz is doing it too. The play's not good. Not good at all."  
  
They signed their names, then Buffy went in search of Giles. 


End file.
